Under the circumstances of wide-spreading use of HDD recorders, possible forms of server-type broadcasting services, which can be provided to a broadcast program receiver with a storage unit including an HDD recorder, have been studied. The server-type broadcasting services allow such a broadcast program receiver to receive and store, in its storage unit, broadcast audio/video (A/V) stream data and/or associated information data for different broadcast content programs, and allow a desired one of the received content programs in the storage unit to be reproduced. The server-type broadcasting services typically include types I and II of broadcasting services. The type I of server-type broadcasting services broadcast instantly reproducible and displayable A/V stream data and associated metadata which are adapted for storage. The type II of server-type broadcasting services broadcast A/V stream data and associated metadata of broadcast content programs for storage repeatedly in a data carousel manner, so that the broadcast stream data and metadata are stored in a storage unit of such a receiver, and then a content program of the stored A/V stream data is presented on a presentation unit of such a receiver.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication JP 2002-84239-A published on Mar. 22, 2002, Onishi et al. describe a media information distribution system. In the media information distribution system, for multicast program distribution over the Internet or an intranet and for multicast information distribution using a digital broadcast satellite/communication satellite, a receiver device stores distributed information, detects a position of the information where a transmission error occurs, requests a transmitter device to re-transmit a portion of information related to the transmission error and receives the portion to correct the transmission error of the stored distributed information. Thus, the media information distribution system secures the real time performance of the multicast program distribution and the reliability of the stored information.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication JP 2004-274561-A published on Sep. 30, 2004, Kubota describes a broadcast receiver device. When the defective reception occurs during the reception of a recorded program, the broadcast receiver device automatically detects the occurrence of the defective reception, generates information related to the defective reception indicative of a time of the defective reception occurrence and of a program content portion affected by the defective reception, transmits the generated defective reception portion information to a server via a network, and acquires restoration information for restoring the defective reception portion, so that all the program content can be viewed without being affected by the defective reception portion of the recorded content due to the defective reception of a broadcast RF signal during the recording.